


Shattered

by Scribbles97



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Anger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbles97/pseuds/Scribbles97
Summary: Scott's angry and he takes it out on the worst person possible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired entirely by Forsty's drawing that was posted on tumblr at the following link -- http://thunderforsty.tumblr.com/post/153544388656/talk-about-your-peace-of-mind-the-one-i-found-so

Scott cursed as he slammed the door behind him, muttering to himself as he paced the room. It should have been okay, everything should have run smoothly. Alan shouldn’t have been in the infirmary with two broken ribs and a sprained wrist. 

“All for what?” He scoffed to himself, another flash of anger sparking as he kicked at the armchair in the corner. It skittered backwards into the corner, as if flinching away from his anger. 

It hadn’t even been a real rescue. A set up from the man responsible for their father vanishing. 

 

Scott looked to the desk, his eyes landing on the family photo there. His teeth gritted as he jabbed a finger in its general direction,

“This is all  _ your _ fault!”

His breath came in ragged gasps as his vision blurred with tears. It had been all  _ his _ fault. The whole stupid organisation was  _ his _ idea. That was why people were targeting his little brothers, because of his dad’s stupid idea. 

 

“I hate you!” Scott screamed.

His hands clenched as he shook his head, “Where the hell are you when we need you? You’ve dragged us all into this, then you abandoned us! What sort of father does that?”

He swiped to grab the photo as he growled, “You abandoned us when we need you most, and I  _ hate _ you for that.”

Looking up to the ceiling, raising the photo, he yelled out, “You hear? I HATE YOU!”

He waved his arms around, screaming the words over and over, not sure of his point just needing to scream.

 

The world froze as the photo slipped from his finger tips, falling through the air both too fast and too slow at the same time. His eyes widened as he reached to grab the air, hoping to stop it from hitting the ground. 

 

The crack and ring of shattered glass was all it took to snap him from his range. He fell to his knees, sobbing now as he shook his head,

“No,” He whimpered, “No, no, no,” 

Brushing the glass aside, he carefully slid the paper from beneath the shattered frame. He cradled it lightly in his hands as the flood of tears finally broke free,

“I don’t,” He choked out, “No, Dad I don’t hate you. I don’t hate you,” 

He gasped for panicked breaths as he hugged the photo to his chest, “It’s all my fault, I should have done more. I should've gone with you,”

He covered his face with his hand as he fell back onto his bum, not caring about the ache in his back as he cried. 

 

He swallowed hard, sniffing back the tears long enough to look at the picture properly,

“I’m sorry, Dad, can you forgive me?”

Standing shakily, he went to the desk, sinking down in the plush chair as he smoothed the paper out on the varnished wood. He’d been the one to screw up. It had been his decision to push Alan into more training after their dad had… 

Ultimately it was his fault. 

His father would be sick of him. 

 

“I should have done so much more,” Scott murmured as he studied the smiling faces, “I could have done things so much better,”

He wrapped one arm around his stomach, holding himself barely together as his other hand covered his face. It seemed impossible to stop the sob that came as a weight rested on his shoulder. 

 

“You’re exhausted,” 

The voice sounded almost like their Dad, but he knew that was impossible. It was probably Virgil, come to see what all the commotion was about.

“I know,” He choked out between sobs, “But it’s all my fault.”

“No, you’re doing the best you can,” The voice paused, “Yes, things could be better, but you’re still learning Son, and trust me when I say none of this was your fault.”

Scott swallowed, “But if I’d--”

“I told you to stay home and look after your brothers,” A sigh and then, “Don’t blame yourself for what I told you to do.”

 

Scott’s arms slid forward on the desk, until his head was resting on the smooth wood. The photo was still in his line of sight as he sniffled, 

“I don’t hate you Dad,”

A hand lightly tousled his hair, “I know son, just as I don’t hate you.”

“Will you ever come home?”

His question went unanswered as his eyes slipped closed, the picture of his family ingrained in his mind. 


End file.
